


It makes you human

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [40]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ, Lesbian Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pain, Swen - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, love is love, loving relationship, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: After Henry and Regina fight...Emma comforts and reassures her girlfriend that she's not a bad person and that everyone makes mistakes.For the prompt, I received for this see beginning notes.





	It makes you human

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt for SwanQueen // "Just because you got something wrong, it doesn't make you a bad person Gina, it makes you human."

"But how? How is this okay? I'm a monster, Emma! Why don't you see that?" Regina cried.

 

 

Moments before Emma had walked into the mansion that she shared with her girlfriend, Henry and Regina had been arguing, well more of Henry shouting at Regina telling her how evil she is and what a monster she is and that he wishes she wasn't his mom. Emma is his mom but Regina isn't.

 

 

Regina didn't know what else she could do to make her son see that she only lied to protect him, she didn't want him finding out about all the awful things she did. Regina knows now that lying wasn't the best cause of action but she was just scared.

 

 

Henry had run out the house just seconds before Emma walked in.

 

 

"Regina, baby breathe." Emma insisted as she walked over to her girlfriend, taking Regina's hands into her own and squeezing a little "It's okay."

 

 

"But how? How is this okay? I'm a monster, Emma! Why don't you see that?" Regina cried.

 

 

Emma couldn't help but frown at the brunette's words "Please don't say that Henry's just angry-"

 

 

"I failed as a mother Emma! How can you stand to look at me?" Regina sobbed.

 

 

Emma at this point pulled her girlfriend over to the couch where they both sat beside each other and the blonde held Regina against her body in a tight hold.

 

 

"Regina Mills, I love you," Emma said as she ran her fingers through the mayors dark hair.

 

 

"I know you love me but I am a monster-"

 

 

"No. No you're not darling and please don't ever say that about yourself again, Just because you got something wrong, it doesn't make you a bad person Gina, it makes you human. I love you, all of you, the good that bad and the ugly. Just as I'm sure you love all of me, even knowing all the mistakes I made." Emma sighed hoping to get through to Regina.

 

 

The sheriff was certainly going to be having a word with Henry later, he doesn't see the impact of his words, but Emma she does, Henry's words cut like a knife, Regina loves Henry more than anyone and Henry still doesn't seem to see that and Emma hates to see Regina in so much pain. The love of her life and she just feels like she can't do a thing to help.

 

 

Emma held Regina close to her chest "Oh my love, I promise you, everything will be okay in the end, just put your faith in me, in us."

 

 

Regina couldn't help but smile at the blonde, she grabbed Emma's face gently between her hands and pressed her lips to Emma's, closing her eyes as did Emma, moving her lips roughly against the blonde's "Thank you, I love you so much Emma."

 

 

"And I you, my Queen." Emma chuckled as she gave Regina another smaller kiss.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
